(1) Technical Field
The present invention is related to wire fittings, and more particularly wire fittings that can be used to provide strain relief and produce substantially fluid tight seals.
(2) Background of the Invention
In general, when a conductor such as a wire or cable is passed through a surface and opening in the surface must be made. The opening can be a point of entry of water, dirt or other undesirable items through the surface. Furthermore, the opening can potentially provide a point of contact to the wire or cable that may result in chaffing or other damage to the wire or cable. Accordingly, what is needed is a fitting that is capable of securing fitting a wire or cable to an opening in a surface to produce a substantially sealed connection and reduce potential damage to the wire or cable.